


Gambling Night

by blurrylightning



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrylightning/pseuds/blurrylightning
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Gambling Night

**Gambling Night**

**(This is before Otsukimi Is After An Elegant Tea Party)**

Today’s capture of this Witch is going to be difficult to say the least, even if as I am speaking the Witch is chained up by me and the other Black Feathers; our small numbers doesn’t instill confidence that this situation might last long.

“Hold the Witch! Reinforcements are going to arrive soon” Our White Feather commanded.

“Yes!” The Black Feathers responded in unison.

There was something about our White Feather that made her easily likeable.

Even in a situation like this, she’s still able to keep everyone’s morale up.

Maybe that’s why she’s always talked about in the Magius Weekly articles, though I admit those don’t hold my attention for long when I actually read it.

As I lose myself in more disconnected thoughts, I started to feel the chains around the Witch loosening.

In my more panicked state, I tried to strengthen my chain magic to compensate, but the Witch’s restlessness didn’t really help.

Slowly we lose our grip on the Witch bit by bit, as I look around; I see the other Black Feathers making a “I wish I didn’t came here” face.

“Please, we just need a few minutes” Our White Feather mumbled to herself as if she was praying for reinforcement to come sooner.

We the Black Feathers, were also gritting our teeth; doing what we usually can do.

Hope.

One of the chains was broken, the Black Feather who was casting said chain looked like she exhausted her magic.

As everyone else tried to compensate by adding their own magic, they’re also exhausting themsleves at an increased rate.

“We can’t... hold on... for longer...”

Suddenly, a loud flute noise stunned the Witch as another White Feather and a group of Black Feathers arrived.

“I’m sorry for being late”

“It’s fine; so long as you’re here, we’re going to be fine, nee~”

“Nee~”

While we are obligated to hide our true identity in the Wings of Magius, that doesn’t mean we can’t figure out their identities using other methods.

These two White Feathers are known as the Nees among the Black Feathers, because they have a habit of ending their sentences with nee.

Even when the odds seems against us, so long as they’re together; usually we can do any task.

It wasn’t hard to tell that they’re twins if you pay close attention to them, but it does make some of the rumors about them... a bit concerning.

Yet there’s something about those rumors that I never really liked, and I never really knew why.

Unlike many of the Black Feathers, I was fortunate to know their real identities.

Akatsuki-senpai is already one of the most popular girls in Mizuna Girls’ Academy, once I took a closer look at her; it wasn’t hard to find out she was one of the Nees.

Her dignified manner lends a certain charm to her, it’s a charm that even I can’t resist; it doesn’t help that she’s my assigned White Feather.

On the other hand, it took a miraculous circumstance for me to see Tsukasa-san’s true identity; I don’t think it would have been possible without that lost cat and Azusa-senpai.

But Tsukasa-san felt like a completely different person from Akatsuki-senpai, even if they looked like the same person.

Weirdly, there was also something I didn’t like about Tsukasa-san. I couldn’t really point out why, but there was the sense that I was out of place around her, yet that same feeling never surfaced when I’m around Akatsuki-senpai.

That was how I met the twin White Feathers.

Despite the gossips about how they might be defying society with their relationship, you see some Black Feathers who would admit to having a crush on one of them.

The idea of a Black Feather crushing on a White Feather was strangely common, well I guess when you’re pretty much out of luck as a magical girl and need support that badly it’s probably not as surprising as you’d think.

But since we weren’t allowed to reveal our identity, I wonder how much of those crushes actually went anywhere.

Or maybe some of them did went somewhere, but they both didn’t know their true identities.

How would a relationship like that work?

...Ah!

I’m Nanase Yukika, a first-year in Mizuna Girls’ Academy and a member of the secret society that protects the world from the scourges of the universe...

...that is to say a magical girl.

Currently my status as a Black Feather is up in the air, I could probably contact the Wings of Magius to find out if I’m still associated with them.

Although considering the current errand I’m running, this might be a good opportunity to find out.

“Pardon me.” I said entering the Koto Music Club.

“You must be Nanase-san from the student council, could you excuse us for a second?” The elegant director of the Koto Music Club exclaimed.

As beautiful as the full moon itself, besides me right now is the director of the Koto Music Club, Akatsuki Tsukuyo-senpai.

What the world at large probably doesn’t know is that Akatsuki-senpai is my superior in the Wings of Magius.

I’m only aware of her true identity when I saw her heading to the helipad amidst the chaos in Kamihama some days ago, though I doubt Akatsuki-senpai would be aware of my identity as a Black Feather or even as a magical girl considering how little presence I have.

Although it certainly isn’t impossible for Akatsuki-senpai to drag me here and reveal to me that she actually knew I was a magical girl this whole time, a twist like that probably would make no sense but I wouldn’t object to it.

“Is there something the matter regarding the exchange meeting?” Akatsuki-senpai asked me.

“We were just going to reschedule your solo performance so you’ll play after the tea party, is that fine with you Akatsuki-senpai?” 

“Was that it? Couldn’t they just text me if it was that simple of a question?” Akatsuki-senpai sighed.

“W-we did but you didn’t responded.”

“Is that so? I apologize for that then. Is there anything else then Nanase-san?”

This was perhaps my one and only opportunity to find out what happened to the Wings of Magius ever since that day, however my lips struggle to open to create those words.

I wasn’t sure if I could tell Akatsuki-senpai who I really am, all I have to do was point out our rings and it would be as simple as that...

...but was that something I wanted to bother Akatsuki-senpai with?

“That’s all they wanted me to ask.”

“Very well then, tell them that I can reschedule.” Akatsuki-senpai bowed, and went back to the Koto Music Club.

As expected from the pride of Mizuna Girls’ Academy, even the way she exits out of a conversation is as elegant as anything else she does.

...

In the end I couldn’t bring myself to ask her about what happened several days ago, maybe it’s for the better this way.

How would Akatsuki-senpai even react if I said “I’m a magical girl and you were my superior until the great tragedy fell upon Kamihama”, though maybe not exactly worded like that.

Well it’s pointless to think about that now, since I can just text our very busy Student President about Akatsuki-senpai’s rescheduling; since I’m free now, maybe I’ll head to the arcade to unwind.

* * *

Unfortunately today isn’t really my lucky day.

Well you get good days and bad days with these types of games.

Although my wallet is looking a little thin this month, hopefully my luck gets better before next month.

I still have a few more hours before dinner, but splurging on medal games sounds dangerous considering the catastrophic state of my money.

...

This feeling...

Ever since that day, it feels like I’ve had more opportunities to sense magical girls that I don’t normally see.

What’s happening with the magical girls in Kamihama?

On the ground however, I found a rather cutesy looking phone; rather out of place in these parts of the ward.

A phone isn’t alive, it’s made out of plastic and metals; yet why do I feel so bad for it?

The idea that this piece of plastic holds someone’s most valuable memories, that alone makes me sympathize with it.

**ring ring**

Unexpectedly the phone rang, like a bug you suddenly held in your hands; it almost escaped my hands in the panic.

What was shown however in the phone, was quite surprising.

(Several missed calls from ⚫)

From ⚫? Why is there an effort to obfuscate their real name?

No, that shouldn’t be my business.

For now, I think I should take this to the closest police station I can find.

Before I was able to head there, I found someone nervously looking around the ground.

“Where is it?” She loudly mumble to herself.

From afar, she seemed similar to Akatsuki-senpai; but the Daito uniform is a dead giveaway.

That must be Akatsuki-senpai’s twin sister, Tsukasa-san!

“Tsukasa-san! Is this your phone?” I suddenly greeted her.

“N-Nanase-san?” Tsukasa-san reacted with equal part confusion and relief.

“It’s ok, I didn’t look at anything”

“T-thank you Nanase-san” Tsukasa-san said as she received her phone.

“Well glad that was quickly solved, I’m gonna loa- go home now!”

“Wait, Nanase-san! Umm, since you helped me find my phone; is there a place you want to eat at? I- I’ll treat you!”

“E-eh!? It’s not like I’m hungr-” I was then cut off by the sound of my stomach rumbling, and a strong sense of embarassment.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re fine with just some MacRonald burgers?”

“Despite my status as a Mizuna student, I’m as much of a lowly human as much as everyone else; a simple burger is enough for me”

“I… see...” Tsukasa-san attempts to reply as she went back to drink her soda.

“Though Tsukasa-san, I thought you were rushing to meet Akatsuki-senpai considering how much missed calls you’ve gotten from her...”

“No it’s not urgent” Tsukasa-san then made a flustered expression “I just haven’t seen Tsukuyo-chan in a while and probably got a bit too excited coming here early, but then she said that the Koto Music club might be taking her longer than she expected; which is why I’m waiting for a bit”

Did that had anything to do with the rescheduling I did earlier?

“Oh Nanase-san, Tsukuyo-chan was your White Feather right? Did she told you about what happened to the Wings of Magius?”

“She told me everything, though I did struggle to understand it at first” I lied rather instinctively.

“That’s good to hear at least, we had plenty of Black Feathers who didn’t took this whole disaster very well; so at least you’ve handled it better than most of them”

I guess it’s no surprise that an event of that magnitude would have hurt somebody like that, but it must be huge if even Tsukasa-san is worried.

“Umm Nanase-san”   
  
“Yes?”

“This may be out of the blue, but thank you for taking care of Tsukuyo-chan”   
  
“What are you talking about Tsukasa-san? If anything it’s Akatsuki-senpai who took care of me”

“That’s not true Nanase-san; even if it wasn’t directly, I know you’ve been nothing but helpful to the Black Feather around her, me and Tsukuyo-chan really appreciated you for that”

It’s not like Akatsuki-senpai even knows that I used to be one of her Black Feather.

“I-is that so?”

“Do you remember when you found that small Kyubey and looked for who it might’ve belonged to? I don’t think that was something any of the other Black Feathers would do”

Somehow being thanked like this, I don’t like it.

“Thank you Tsukasa-san” I reluctantly responded then sat back down.

I’ve never done anything much for Akatsuki-senpai, I was nothing more but her mere underling after all.

Yet what is this feeling in my stomach?

Is it because it was Tsukasa-san who thanked me?

If it were Akatsuki-senpai who thanked me, would I feel better?

...

Weirdly I’m reminded of the story Azusa-senpai told me about them back then.

Akatsuki-senpai and Tsukasa-san were separated at birth, it was a miracle they were even able to meet each other.

In the end, they made their wish so they would never be separated again by their differences.

Or at least that was how Azusa-senpai explained it to me.

...I’ve put myself away from thinking about this, but after making their wish; what do they think of each other?

Everyone in the Wings of Magius could see it, but are they aware of the taboo they’re stepping into?

I guess it’s none of my business, but I wish I could have been there for Akatsuki-senpai instead.

…!?

What am I saying?

That sort of relationship would never work out, after all Tsukasa-san understands Akatsuki-senpai more than anyone.

“Nanase-san what’s wrong? You look a bit down” Tsukasa-san commented suddenly.

“Oh it’s nothing, I’m just tired from student council work”

...Of course, I’m never meant to be with Akatsuki-senpai.

I was never born to complement her as the full moon like Tsukasa-san, if anything my powers are just going to trouble Akatsuki-senpai.

But maybe that’s fine, if that’s how the universe chooses to make Akatsuki-senpai happy; then I can be happy too.

Even if it hurts me, that’s not something I can’t bear.

* * *

**Notes:** After finishing Otsukimi, I immediately fell in love with Yukika’s monologues; my particular favourite was when she was putting off entering the spooky scary building and instead humors herself with the idea if everyone she knew were inside preparing a super secret birthday party for Yukika and maybe, just maybe, Tsukuyo is in it too. That was genuinely the moment I thought “I really should make a Yukika fic with that kind of writing”, and I haven’t regretted it because Yukika is one of those weird characters that’s really fun to write (even if I struggle to get her monologue to the quality that satisfies me).

Please read Otsukimi, it’s a fun event.

The idea behind this dumb ship started back when Otsukimi first came out, #jp-story was joking at how Yukika “admires” Akatsuki-senpai; but if considered seriously, then she has steep competition because Amanecest is literally canon and I being incredibly stupid as I am wanted to try seeing this idea as a fic.

This submission underwent a lot of drastic changes, originally I wanted to write a story where Yukika meets Tsukasa before Otsukimi and Yukika growing jealous of Tsukasa as she starts to understand how close they are and how Yukika could never be someone like Tsukasa as they hang out; this was of course under the huge assumption they never met before, an easy assumption since Yukika claimed in Otsukimi that Tsukuyo wouldn’t even know who Yukika is considering Yukika is a very plain girl and also the Wings of Magius’ rule about not revealing your identity, which  _ I was totally absolutely definitely was correct about _ .

At first I internally debated whether I should read Yukika MSS for this fic, since it wasn’t even translated; and even if I can understand some Japanese, I’m not sure if I could be bothered to translate the whole thing. Eventually I just settled with just skimming it, and fortunately the Japanese script for Yukika’s MSS was datamined later; which made dictionary hunting much easier.

Yes this is the part when I found out Yukika has already met Tsukasa  _ in Chapter 1 of Main Story _ , I also found out in the process that 50 Points: Episode Zero was basically Masugitsune’s adaptation of Yukika MSS so technically Yukika MSS  _ is _ translated.

The fic was also 70% done at the point I finished rereading 50 Points: Episode Zero, I could probably tell continuity to suck it; but unfortunately I’m not that kind of guy, so ultimately I had to rewrite a huge chunk of this fic and hoped for the best. I probably could’ve pulled the “Tsukasa forgot who Yukika is” card, but since Yukika met Tsukasa and Mifuyu while trying to find who Mokyu was trying to find literally unhooded; yeah I doubt Tsukasa would forget Yukika.

What I hope may come out of this fic are more Yukika fics, because dammit this world needs more of them.


End file.
